The present invention generally relates to a panel section for use in a work environment. In particular, the present invention relates to a panel section for use in a partition wall system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a panel section having a polymer layer with a reinforcing layer.
It is known to provide a partition wall system for use in a work environment for creating individual or group spaces. Such partition wall system typically includes a panel section made of an internal, rigid, structural frame, typically made of a metal material. Exemplary partition wall systems include the Avenire(copyright), Series 9000(copyright), Answer(copyright) and Montage(copyright) systems furniture commercially available from Steelcase Inc. Other exemplary partition wall systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,035 titled xe2x80x9cKNOCK-DOWN PORTABLE PARTITION SYSTEMxe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,025 titled xe2x80x9cFURNITURE SYSTEMxe2x80x9d, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
In such known partition wall systems, the frame typically includes parallel top and bottom members joined in a perpendicular arrangement with parallel side members (e.g., by common joining methods such as the use of fasteners or welding) in a rectilinear or xe2x80x9cpicture framexe2x80x9d configuration. (One or more cross members spanning between the top member and the bottom member and/or side members may also be provided for support.) The frame may be xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d (e.g., having a central open space) or may be wholly or partially xe2x80x9cfilledxe2x80x9d by a solid sheet or other material. An insert or covering panel, commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9ccover panelxe2x80x9d, tile or skin, is typically installed or fastened (e.g., temporarily or permanently) on the frame. The cover panel may be provided with a decorative and/or functional surface treatment, and may be further covered by another layer (e.g., a functional or decorative fabric, covering, coating, etc.).
It is also known to incorporate a polymer (e.g., polyester-based material) such as poly(ethylene terephthalate) material (commonly referred to as polyester or xe2x80x9cPETxe2x80x9d) in an acoustical panel covering for a panel section of a partition wall system. The chemical properties and chemical structure of PET and related materials are well known and described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,456,319 and in various other reference works. PET is relatively inexpensive, commonly available and recyclable, and is believed to provide sound absorption or sound-deadening properties when used as a panel covering. However, such known acoustic panel coverings incorporating PET material may not perform within certain desired criteria during an extreme thermal event such as extreme temperature or fire conditions, due in part to the lack of suitable structural and thermal barrier arrangement.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a partition wall system including panel sections with one or more panel coverings formed of a polymer material (such as PET) and including a structural barrier layer. It would also be advantageous to provide a provide a partition wall system including a panel covering having a porous reinforcing layer and a polymer material (such as polyethylene terephthalate) shaping layer capable of being formed into various shapes with sharp or smooth edges. It would also be advantageous to provide a partition wall system including a panel covering made from a recycled PET material. It would also be advantageous to provide a panel covering that is recyclable. It would also be advantageous to have a partition wall system that provides visual and/or acoustical privacy. It would further be advantageous to provide a partition wall system including any one or more of these or other advantageous features.
The present invention relates to a panel covering for use in an office environment. The panel covering includes an exterior layer including a decorative surface treatment. The panel covering also includes an interior base layer including a polymer material coupled to the exterior layer. The panel covering also includes a reinforcing layer including a porous layer installed between the exterior layer and the interior layer.
The present invention also relates to a partition wall system for dividing space in an office environment. The wall system includes a generally rigid frame including horizontal beams and vertical posts. The wall system also includes a panel covering adapted for coupling to the frame. The panel covering includes an exterior layer including a decorative surface treatment. The panel covering also includes an interior base layer including a polymer material coupled to the exterior layer. The panel covering also includes a reinforcing layer including a mesh screen having a plurality of apertures installed between the exterior layer and the interior layer. The apertures of the screen have an opening of less than about 9 inch2.
The present invention also relates to a method of forming a panel covering. The covering includes an exterior layer including a decorative surface treatment. The covering also includes an interior base layer including a PET material coupled to the exterior layer. The covering also includes a reinforcing layer including a mesh screen installed between the exterior layer and a backing layer. The method includes applying the screen on the exterior layer. The method also includes applying the PET material on the screen. The method also includes applying a backing layer to the PET material. The method also includes heating the PET material thereby softening the material. The method also includes applying pressure to the softened PET material. The method also includes shaping the softened PET material.